The Dreamer
by Flaming Black Skull
Summary: Chelsea is a very shy girl often locked inside her head. Can she overcome this shyness while retaining her brilliant mind? Better yet, can she deal with her new crush? Or will her introverted demeanor prohibit her from experiencing life?
1. Crush

I watched the waves slap the side of the boat, and pondered the meaning of the looming grey clouds that hung terribly close overhead. Rain. Those kinds of clouds meant rain. Was it heavy rain? _Or just a light sprinkle? _

My attention was stricken by a flock of seagulls. _What was it like to fly? Or for that matter, to have wings?_ I wondered if flightless birds felt incompetent. Or did they not realize that most other birds can fly but they couldn't, therefore not having feelings of incompetence? I wondered if that could apply to people. If people didn't see what rich people could buy, would we be more content with what we have and not yearn to have luxury items and strive for fame (Thus destroying the root of greed)? Maybe things would be better that way...

"Chelsie. Thank you for volunteering for the repopulation of the Island. I was just thinking, what should we call this island? I mean, it's going to be our new home and...Well, hopefully, a major exporter. It should have a name." Taro broke my thoughts. He was a short old man who had a turkey neck stuffed into a tight collar. He was tough and wise all at the same time. His eyebrows resembled white furry catipillars. I stared at him for a few moments and brought my gaze back to the sky and those odd clouds.

"...Perhaps...Something inspiring." I said at last. I turned my head to see what his reaction was. His mouth was straight and his eyes looked down into the water, which had grown increasingly darker and darker as the sun began to set.

"Something...Inspiring?" His catipillar eyebrows knitted together. "What do you want to inspire, exactly?"

"The feeling of happiness, joy, hope. New beginnings. Things like that. " I leaned on the railing of the boat. Taro jammed his hands into his pockets. "I want it to be an island of happiness. We're turning a new page, making history. An island full of discovery. Make it sound exciting, too. And catchy. That's my input." I turned my head back to the clouds. Yep. Rain was definately on the way.

"Hmm. I'll think of something by tommorrow morning. Thanks for the input, Chelsie. You better get into your cabin for the night. My trick knee is telling me it'll be a rough one tonight. Stay tucked in nice." Taro glanced up warily at the clouds, then went to his cabin. I followed close behind him. I got a little seasick when I was in the clausterphobic and a bit poorly lit hallway to the cabins. I couldn't see the water, and I guess since I felt 'indoors,' my body freaked out and said that the floors on the inside of a place shouldn't rock. I was fine on the upper deck because I was 'outside.' My stomach soured as I reached for my doorknob. I tried to steady my dizziness as I wobbled to my bed. I changed into my pajamas and tucked myself up into my warm blankets. I woke up a few times during the night. Taro was right, the boat was rocking something fierce. I almost threw up a couple times, but I managed to shut my eyes tightly, cover my face with my blankets, and stick out the storm the raged all through the dark.

"Hey. Are you going to stay asleep in there all day? Or are you going to get down and see your new home, Chelsie?" I heard Chen's little boy chime happily outside my door. I groggily sat up and got dressed. As I was doing so, I looked outside the window. Sunshine was pouring through the curtains. It looked so cheery and happy outside. It was better than I imagined. I wondered if my mother would have enjoyed all this sunshine. I'm sure my baby sister would have loved to play outside in this kind of weather.

"Are you up yet, Chelsie? We're all about to unboard." That was Taro's hoarse voice this time.

"Yes, Taro, sir. I'm awake. I'll be out in just a second!" I called out. I took my suitcase in my hand and two giant duffle bags and followed Taro offboard. The sun glared in my eyes. My boots kicked up sand from the beach. The water was a lovely translucent blue, and the sand was off- white. We watched the boat leave and got off the beach and entered into the southern-most point of the old abandoned town from the first attempt at population over one hundred years ago. I smiled at the beautiful scenery displayed before me. Lush green grass, blooming flowers of every kind, and wild plants grew neatly around the old cobblestone roads. A few dead logs were scattered here and there, and the abandoned buildings were terribly unsightly; boarded up and beaten by time and weather. Would we have to rebuild this place from the ground up?

"I know what you're thinking. But Gannon can fix up even this amount of damage. Isn't that right, Gannon?" Taro looked over at the hulking troll-like man called Gannon. He had kind eyes, and even though he was a little intimidating, he was quite shy and very quiet. His large hands, though calloused from years of carpentry, were gentle enough to have raised a beautiful young daughter named Eliza. She was staying with her grandparents until we fixed up the town.

"That's right." He answered shyly, and smiled at Taro and I.

"See? Everything will be just fine, Chelsie." Let's survey the area." I dropped my bags near the other's and we began to look at the extent of the damage to the land. Taro picked out his land, as well as the lovely ranch lady and her daughter, and Gannon chose a place as well. Gannon figured he could fix the bridges if he had enough money. Everyone counted on me to supply the goods to fuel the economy and kickstart this whole thing. We had discussed our specific jobs during the meetings we held based on what were our specialties. I would be a farmer, rancher, and all around laborer. Taro said there may be a mine somewhere I could use to gain profit in the wintertime if I chose to, and in the beginning I could forage for herbs that are used for medicine. Gannon was the town's carpenter, Julia and Mirabelle would be ranch dealers, Chen and his son Charlie would open up a general store. Finally Taro, his grandkids, and daughter would ship off the items I sent to them and try to get the highest profit for us both. I would get 75% of the profit, and his family would get the rest.

So in a few short days, the central island was finished, polished, and ready for customers.

I was very tired from spending almost all my time on clearing my fields. My back hurt, and my entire body ached. What kept me going is the thought that everyone counted on me. That, and my uncanny ability to fade into a dreamland full of incoherent thoughts.

I had always been a dreamer, but most everyone saw it as 'lazyness' or me just being a stupid little child.

**'**_**For one to have their head in the clouds is to be useless to those who dwell in reality.'**_

But I find people who are unimaginative to be boring. People think I'm air-headed because I daydream often. And that's why they don't like me. I see it like this: If it weren't for people like me, all the greatest inventions would not have been made. The telephone, the television, the wheel, tools, things like that-They would have been non-existent. If people like me didn't see a need and just kept doing things the way they had done it for centuries, we'd still be stuck in the stone age. If it weren't for people like me who wondered-Perhaps I could make a circular type thing to use and put a block on top and push it around- other inventions that use the first inventions would have never been made either. Like the wheel and the car. If it weren't for dreamers, we'd still think the world was flat. Or that the sun and the other planets revolved around the Earth.

"Honey, what on Earth are you thinking? You have the most serious look on your face. Think any harder, steam'll come out your ears." Mirabelle smiled at me, her warm southern accent rolling off her tongue like honey. I looked around the shop in suprise. I guess I had forgotton where I was.

"Oh, Mirabelle. Sorry. I was just waiting in line, but I guess I don't have to wait anymore..." The shop was empty.

"Mmhm. Well, what can I get for you?"

"Uh...I need a milker for my new cow." I wiped my hair away from my face to hide my embarrasement.

"Oh, yes. Taro told me he bought you one as a suprise. What'd you name her?"

"Cudles. With one 'd.' Y'know. Because cows chew cud..." I flushed and laughed nervously. I know it sounded silly (and albeit, a bit gross) but I liked it. "A-and, she has nice cute eyes, and she's so big and nice and cuddly looking."

"Cows, cuddly?" Mirabelle raised an eyebrow and handed me the milker. "Well, I wouldn't say that. I _do_ think they're pretty cute too, but they kind of smell."

"Oh, yeah. There's that." I handed her the money. There I was, making myself seem like a fool. I don't think she understood me exactly. "See you-Oh. Who's that?" I absentmindedly put my milker into my rucksack and stared off at a young man in all black cowboy-like attire. He had shocking white-ish hair and piercing amethyst eyes. I immediately wondered why his hair was white. Not grey, like old people; But _white_. Maybe he dyed it or something.

"That's Vaughn. He transports animals to the island. We do our business directly through him. He transported your cow to the island yesterday. He comes and stays every Wednesday and Thursday to get orders and whatnot. Tough job, he has. And he's a bit antisocial."

"Oh." I walked over to him and held out my hand. " I'm Chelsie, The resident farmer and rancher here on the island." I tried to keep a friendly yet proffessional posture. He stared at my hand and looked at me like I was an alien. I wiped my now clammy hand on my shorts. I guess he didn't like to shake.

"Vaughn. I transport animals on a ship. It's a rough job, but someone's gotta do it." He crossed his arms, which I took as an unfriendly I'm-shutting-you-out body language message, not a manly I-know-I'm-awesome body message. His eyes averted away from me. He, like Mirabelle, had a bit of a southern accent. It was actually a bit gentleman-like, but there was an edge of roughness to it that made it less 'proper'.

"That's really uh, interesting." I smiled shyly, trying to strike up a friendly conversation. After all, I would be doing more business very closely with this man, wouldn't I? "Do the animals get seasick?"

"They get spooked by the rocking of the ship." He answered flatly. I felt my face flush a little. I was blatantly putting myself out there, and he shot me down. All I was trying to do was to get this man to be friendly to me, but he made me even more nervous and uncomfortable than usual.

"Oh, well...Good thing you're there to comfort them." I knew it sounded stupid the moment it left my mouth. A quick bout of shrill nervous laughter escaped my lips. Then a bit of an awkward silence. Then I had to open my mouth again like an idiot. "...I got seasick on the way here."_ Why am telling him this?_ "I almost threw up a few times." _Shut up, Chelsie._"-But I didn't!" I tried to save myself. I failed. I actually felt like throwing up _now._

"I don't get seasick." He frowned, narrowing his eyes at me. My mouth was dry.

"...That's very useful, since your job is on a ship..." _Why do I keep talking? Clearly this man has no wish to converse with you. _"I'm sorry," I closed my eyes and turned away. " I have to be going now." My face was hot. I ran through the door and felt a spring breeze cool my cheeks. I was never a good small-talker. That's partially the reason I'm a dreamer. I had a lot of imaginary friends growing up.

I felt stupid. I bet that guy thought I was stupid too. I can never make good friends. I'm so introverted and passive. I make a spectacle of myself whenever I do try to make a new friend, and I can never say the right things. I sighed to myself and walked down the straight path to my farm.

I had made it my mission to desperatly avoid Mirabelle's shop for the whole springtime, but my chickens would be out of feed by the time it was summer. So I had to make a choice. Sell my cute little chickens, or face embarrasement? I had actually (ashamedly) considered selling them, when I realized I would have to go into the shop to do that. So I had no choice.

"Well How-D!" Mirabelle's eyes lit up. She stood from her chair behind the counter. " I was wonderin' when I would see you again, little missy! Even Vaughn here got a bit worried. He's asked about you once or twice." I was sure I couldn't hide the suprise no doubt displaying on my face at that moment.

"All I asked was if you actually _feed_ your animals. They could be malnutritioned. Don't you feed them?" Vaughn was clearly flusted by Mirabelle's mention of his name.

"Of course she does! She buys in bulk. I explained that to him, but he's a pig-headed fellow, aren't you Vaughn? I've known him since he was just a little tike, learning how to ride and such. He was ever so gentle with animals. He would take lessons on my husband's farm down south before he died...I'm am so glad he is the one who does business with us. He never was an affectionate boy, mind you, 'cept with animals. Ain't ya, son?" Vaughn's brow furrowed.

"Mirabelle..." He grumbled, fingering the brim of his hat.

"Oh, pardon me! I'm embarrasing you in front of this here pretty girl. Now tell me, Chels, what ya'll need? Feed, I suspect."

"Y-yes, Miss." I flushed. She smiled at me. "E-enough for the whole season."

"Aww, seems to me you're avoidin' us here. But I understand. Gotta be prepared an all that. Y'know, ya'll can feed em outside if you got a fenced in area and don't have to buy feed. Bad for business, I know, seeing as you're the only one who buys anything from here, but I'm just trying to be a friendly neighbor."

"I know, thank you. I'm just making sure I'm stocked up in case of emergencies."

"Well, good." Vaughn scoffed. "If you don't take good care of them animals, I'll have to take them away."

"Oh no you don't, Vaughn. She takes real good care of 'em anyways. Shut your trap." She glared at him playfully. "Don't you worry 'bout 'nuthin, darlin'. He ain't gunna do that. So that'll be 90?"

"Mmmhmm. Just put it, uh...On my tab. I'll have it payed off by the end of the month as promised."

"Yep. You got it. I'll have it all over in a jiffy. Don't worry your pretty little head, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Mirabelle."

"Bye, sweetie." She waved. I hestiated from leaving as I looked at Vaughn. He shot me an intimidating glare and I ran out.

_ Well. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be._

I heard the door open behind me. The little bell on the top jingled. Out stepped the blad-clad cowboy.

"You _better_ take care of your animals. If not, I'll hunt you down. You got that?" His eyes burned into mine. A shiver ran up my spine. My whole body screamed for me to get out of there, but I was entranced by his smoldering eyes. There was so much hatred in them, and I had done nothing wrong. I realized how terribly close he was standing to me. He smelled like hay and a hint of musky cologne.

"Mr...Vaughn?" I squeaked out. His eyes seemed to soften a bit. I hadn't meant to be cutesy and sound like a terrifed child, but that's what I must have potrayed myself as because he stepped off.

"I'm sorry. I just get so worked up. I've seen a lot of cruelty done to animals, and I'll have none of that with mine." He sighed, pulling the brim of his hat over his eyes.

"I-I understand, ...I believe that t-too."

"Don't call me that. You're not much younger than me." He grimaced.

"S-sorry, I just have a h-habit of calling people that when they are i-in a position of p-power over me...Out of r-respect, sir." I gulped.

"Position of power?"

"W-well, I believe you would take my animals away, s-sir. Out of compassion for th-them. Which is warrented, may I say? ...But, you needn't w-worry...I will surely take care of them...Y-you may even check on them w-whenever you like..." I flushed.

"...Is that so?" He grunted. "I might hold you to that." We parted ways. I flew to my house and locked the door behind me. My heart was beating so fast I thought I might die then and there.

The next morning I was startled by the sound of a knock at my door. Toast in mouth, I answered it. Standing there was a not-as-grumpy looking Vaughn.

"Mornin'." I half expected him to say it with a _ma'm_, the way he tipped his hat up at me. I gulped down my last peice of toast and looked up at him questioningly.

"Yessir?" The morning light made his hair look even whiter, and his clothes a bit more black.

"You told me I could see your animals, and so here I am." I flushed, forgetting I had told him he could.

"Oh, yes. Right away. I haven't tended to them just yet, I was finishing up my breakfast. Pardon me." I pulled on my work gloves and started in the chicken coop. He followed me around. "Sir, I put these chickens out to feed every morning in their fenced in little place. And at night, I put them back." I grabbed a chicken gingerly, and the other two jumped onto my shoulders as I bent down. I smiled up at them and set them outside.

"They really seem to like you. I have never seen a chicken do that, you know." He muttered. I gave him a nervous smile and we continued out to the barn. I only had the one cow, so my enclosed field was still relatively small.

"I'm thinking about investing in a miracle potion for her soon. And maybe getting a horse and a sheep or two."

"Can you handle that many animals?"

"I'd like to think so. But if I can't, before I get too attached to them, I'll sell them back. I'll be really sad, but if I can't do it, I just can't."

"Hmm." I lead my cow out to her pasture and sighed. She wasn't ready to be milked _just_ yet, but-

"That was quite fast..." He mumbled.

"Well, I spend the rest of my day doing errands and tending to my little patch of crops over there. I just do them for the festival at the end of the season, really. You may think it's silly sir, but I nearly cuddle them and speak with them as much as I do with my animals. I spoil them..."

"Is that right?"

"I won my first spring crop festival against other more experienced farmers, sir." He gave me what I took as a look of approval.

"That's true."

"You were there?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh." I hadn't even noticed him.

"And quit calling me sir."

"Yessir. I mean, yes, Vaughn." I flushed again.

"You do well for yourself, Chelsie. I can see you are quite good with animals...I must be on my way. Ummm...Thanks. For showing me."

"You're welcome s-...Vaughn." I corrected myself. He tipped his hat again and my heart fluttered. I swore I saw a flicker of a smirk. He was so 'southern-gentleman.' I didn't even know the rough-n-tumble-but-still-polite southern gentleman was a fantasy of mine, but gosh. I sure did enjoy Vaughn a bit too much. He made me so nervous, and my heart beat so fast when he was around.

I think I had a crush on him.


	2. A New Friend

_**A/N: I should have put this in the first chapter, but...I am so happy to be back and writing fanfiction! Oh, and this chapter is a bit short. But I ended it where I thought it was appropriate. I hope you enjoy. :)**_

I tossed and turned in bed. The downside of being a dreamer was the fact that it lead to insomnia. Fleeting thoughts raced in my head constantly, and-

And Vaughn. He was the object of my obsession. Thoughts of _him_ seized me every now and then, leaving my heart pounding in my ears. I don't know why he captured my attention. No one ever had before. I have never even considered the opposite sex in that way. I suppose I was a 'late bloomer.'

I had my eyes transfixed to the ceiling. Vaughn hadn't spoken to me since that incident a few weeks ago. I didn't know weather or not to be depressed or relieved. I was in a state of confusion. Limbo, if you will. I was afraid if I was to speak to him again, I would ruin any sort of progress; however small; I had made with him. He didn't seem to _hate _me anymore, and we had one thing in common: We loved animals. I wondered if I could use that to make better small talk with him. Heck, anything better than talking about me nearly throwing up on my way here would be a godsend.

The next morning I made it my mission to become his friend. I got up and did my chores with a sense of new purpose . I walked down the road to the village with a confident air, but alas; With each step that I took farther from my house, the more my composure faltered. When I finally made it to Mirabelle's shop, I was a complete and utter nervous reck. I gingerly pushed the door open and looked inside.

"Um...Mirabelle?"

"Yes'm?"

"...H-have you seen Vaughn? I wanted to uh...Speak with him about...Animals."

"Well, if ya'll have a question, I can answer it, hun."

"Oh, well-" I was internally floundering for any intelligent answer. Her eyes swept over me and she smiled.

"Oh, I see. Honey, if you wanna talk to him 'cause you fancy him, you should see him on the beach. He's there now, I'm sure. He goes out there 'round this time."

"Thank you Mirabelle." I sighed in relief and turned on my heel to leave. I was a terrible liar.

"And honey?" I turned my head to show I heard her.

"Yes?"

"He likes milk. Never mention carrots. And his favorite is porridge."

"Thank you, ma'm." I flushed and shut the door behind me. I honestly had no idea how to even approach him, let alone use those little tidbits of information Mirabelle gave me. I haphazardly shuffled over to the beach. I saw Eliza, Gannon's little girl, playing with Charlie. As soon as she had arrived a few days ago, she hit it off with him. It made me happy Charlie finally had someone else besides his dad to hang out with. Sitting at the shop might be boring after a while, even if you_ did_ aspire to own your very own shop later in life. He was a kid, and kids were meant to have companions to play with.

_'Adults were meant to have companions too.' _My mother's voice chimed in my head. I silently agreed with her. As a loner for most of my life, it would be nice to have someone to talk to, besides myself. And someone in my head, who was dead. I walked along the the beach until I arrived at that fisherman's house. I think his name was Denny. He was sitting on the dock. I looked around and saw no sign of Vaughn. I decided I needed to pursue more than one new friend, and he was a perfect canidate. Taro and Mirabelle were my friends, but I wanted friends my own age. This, by the way, was me being way-out-there. Party time. Which is, I must say, pathetic.

"Hey! Chelsea! You fish?" Denny flagged me down. I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car barreling down a remote country road, because he grinned at me and patted the spot next to him. "C'mere, I'll show you." I shuffled over to him and sat down nervously beside him.

"I've never fished, really...Taro has given me a fishing pole, b-but-"

"Oh really? And you've never used it?"

"No, not really. It was a really nice gesture of him, b-but-"

"You should use it. Fishing is a great pastime, and it's like, my life. I can teach you, if you want. You should come by here everyday. We can fish together." I nodded and gave him a small smile. His laughing eyes turned to his fishing rod. "Alright, the very first thing you do is you have to put the hook on the line-"

A shiver ran down my spine. I could feel someone's eyes on me. I turned my head slowly around and saw there, standing with his back to me, Vaughn. His eyes quickly averted and his hands jammed into his pockets.

I briefly touched Denny's shoulder to get his attention. "I hope you can forgive me Denny, but I need to uh, speak with Vaughn for a few moments. Could we continue the lesson tommorrow? I'll even bring my pole over so you can properly teach me." Denny shot a glance at Vaughn with a bit of contempt in his eye, and back to me.

"Sure thing." I rose to my feet. Denny went from a crossed-leg sitting postion to one where his legs dangled over the edge of the dock. "But hey, you be careful. That guy gives me the creeps."

"Oh, uh...Okay. Thank you." I felt my body tingle all over as I stepped loser to him. "H-hello, Vaughn. How are you today?" My throat was getting dry.

"Hmm? Oh. I'm fine. Not really in a talking mood today." He grunted, his eyes staying glued to the ocean. I felt the slightest bit crestfallen. He crossed his arms the way he had when we first spoke. I decided this was the sign that this is where I should quit.

"...I'm sorry. I seem to be bugging you. I'll be off then." I felt my body tremble with nervousness as I made my way back to the main road. Vaughn turned to watch me go and seemed to want to say something in reply, but I chose to keep forging on ahead, keeping what little dignity I actually had left in the eyes of that man. If I had any. I earnestly hoped I wasn't coming off as being annoying or pushy. To me, speaking _to _someone was hard enough, but initiating conversation was nearly too much for me to handle. I walked robotically back home and collapsed on my bed.

Well, at least I still had hope for one age appropriate friend. I still had a chance to gain an aquaintanceship with Denny.

* * *

I finished my chores and ran to keep my appointment with Denny the next day. I even made an extra sandwich for him if we stayed sitting for lunch.

"Hey! I'm glad to see you're back. You didn't forget about me, that's always cool. That is one _old_ pole you got there."

"Taro says it's 'broken-into.' He also gave me his old tackle box. I think this pole will do just fine. Taro says he's reeled in a few monsters with this. I know he's got a compulsive knack to uh, exaggerate, but...I think this pole is right for me."

"If you say so. Okay, so what you want to do first is-..."

I spent the majority of the afternoon learning from Denny. By eveningtime, I was actually quite good at putting the fishing hook on the line, putting a worm on, and casting.

"Hopefully tommorrow, we can catch something, aye?" He grinned. I nodded shyly. "Thanks for lunch, too. I mean, my house is right over there, but I'm the definition of lazy so that was awesome of you."

"Oh...Thanks. I-it's the least I can do. You teaching me all this stuff and all...You must be quite patient, I'm not very good at learning things..."

"Nonsense. You're a fast learner! Besides, I'm a fisherman. You have to be real patient. There are days I don't catch anything at all. I barely even get frustrated. Eternal happiness for me. Can't get you panties in a bunch for no reason, right?"

"I suppose..." I took that piece of indirect advice to heart. "Anyways, I'll see you again tommorrow."

"Same time and place, Chels." He flashed me another grin. I took my leave and went home.

I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. I caught my face in the mirror. I even looked a bit healthy and rosy, not pale and so disheveled looking. I smiled to myself.

I finally had a _real_ friend.


	3. Complications, and a Solution

I spent many days with Denny on those docks. I had become almost an expert at fishing. I had caught many fish along side of him. I loved the way he would jump from his seat, taking my hands in his, and help me reel the fish in. Then I would take the fish triumphiantly into my hands and he would measure it. Then I would put the fish into my rucksack and he would look at me with an odd sort of childish excitement. Adrenaline coursed through my veins for a while after each time, and then it would fade away and we would talk quietly of familiar things until the next fish bit down on one of our hooks. We would sit there later and later, often putting our poles away and watch the setting sun together.

Complications arose in my mind, no doubt.

For one, I had found a friend. But if I were to formally admit to myself I fancied him...I would become terribly nervous and make a fool out of myself the way I had with Vaughn. I had given up on him for a while. I had hoped that if I were to let him come to me, however improbable that seemed, we could have a friendship. If he _ever_ approached me in friendliness, which as stated before, was doubtful. I wasn't sure if he was a secretly bashful man, or that he simply did not want companionship. I decided to take Denny's advice of, I quote, 'not getting my panties in a bunch' and marking it off as 'his loss.'

This completely terrifed me.

I had always been one who severely cared for what other people thought of me. In taking his advice, I was going against my character. And it was a terrible lie. In fact, I hated that he didn't talk to me at all. Yes, we had only one conversation, but I really _really_ wanted to get to know that mysterious cowboy. He was mysterious for the sake of vanity, I was sure of it. If that were true, it nearly infuriated me. I didn't care. I wanted to know _why _he was so anti-social. I wanted to know _why_ he had wierd hair. I wanted to know for my own personal satisfaction. Could he see me floundering in those cold violet eyes of his? Everytime I stepped foot into that shop when he was there, I felt I was getting suffocated by his mute presence. He was like Death. He killed me. He was silent and grave and never gave me anything. Never let me know what he was thinking. I wondered if that was the game he played. I doubted that was his intention. I was a dreamer, I think way too deeply into things. Perhaps he didn't notice me. Those glances he gave were just to see who walked into the store. He didn't know that he had enraptured me and therefore could not possibly think to cast me off so coldly. But what if he did know? What if he knew? This made my heart jump into my throat. If that was the case, then...

_'He knew I liked him.'_

No. No, it wasn't possible. There was only _one_ conversation. Only-...

I was officially a crazed monster. I was obessed with a man who scarcely did more than speak my name once or twice.

And another thing. Denny. He was such a sweet man. We were closer than age than Vaughn and I were for certain. He still had boyish qualites to him. I enjoyed that flashy smile he gave me, and those wide, bright eyes of his warmed my heart. But if I thought anymore of him, I would lose him as a friend due to my own lack of interpersonal skills. I would ruin everything.

And truth be told, I was scared. Again, Vaughn opened my eyes to the opposite sex. Denny made me blush. And I was going through a complete psychosis. This had never happened to me before. I learned to shut my eyes to the world around me because the world I lived in hardly accepted people like me. I tried so hard to shut the world out, and now as my walls were crumbling down, the world was rushing in. But it was too fast, all too fast.

And so that's why I failed to show up at the docks today.

I was dreadfully nervous of him now. I was afraid he could see that. I was completely paranoid of him finding out I fancied him. He would be put off and shun me, I was certain. He seemed to me to be a fun-loving young man, not someone to be bogged down by even a _notion_ of a relationship. He seemed perfectly content in his life, and I would ruin that for him.

And as dreadfully nervous as I was, I was of course easily frightened by the sound of someone knocking on my door. I opened it with some caution, praying to myself it wasn't Denny seeking me out to find why I hadn't kept our appointment; To which, of course, it was.

"Hey, Chelsea. Why didn't you come to the docks today? You feeling sick or something?" His eyes searched my face with worry. I planted my feet firmly into the floor and sighed.

"Denny. I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I was um...Terribly busy today, and I'm...Exhausted. I'm very tired right this moment, so if you don't mind-" I began to shut the door, but Denny's foot blocked me.

"Hey, Chels. I don't mind. But it woulda been kinda nice to get a heads up."

"I'm really sorry!" I squeaked out. My eyes shot to the floor in shame. "Terribly impolite of me."

"So, what'cha doin know?" He made no effort to move his foot.

"I'm going to rest."

"You're not taking a nap, are you? We could skip the fishing today and just hang out, if you want. I'm game. If that's cool with you, though."

"Uh...I forced my eyes to meet his. I felt suprisingly more at ease then I thought I would. He wasn't intimidating to me in the very least. "W-well...If only for a little while. That'd be fine. But I would like to turn in early." I opened the door wider.

"Oh hey, that's cool. Just kick me out when you get tired, y'know?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked in.

My entire house was one room. The kitchen was in the same room as my bedroom, which was also near my living room. I had never let someone into my house before, let alone my _bedroom_. I could feel my body tremble with nervousness but managed to shake myself free by thinking to myself:

_'It's only Denny.'_ Over and over and over. I repeated that to myself until my heart stopped threatening to choke me.

"Nice digs, Chels."

"Thank you. Would you uh, like to sit down or...Something? Are you hungry? W-would you like something to drink?" I tried to channel my mother. She had been a wonderful hostess when she was alive. I imagined her, all clad in the housewifery uniform: A crisp tea dress, an apron, 50's inspired sweetheart-esque rolls. She was the epitome of what it meant to be 'vintage.' She adored the image of the 50's woman. Strong but delicate. And this was the first time women had the option of doing a man's job in the factory during the war. She was _that_ woman on the street who made cookies and pies and had the best parties in suburbia. She was also a feminist. I had gotten my dreaming trait from her.

"No thanks. But I'll have a seat." He sat at my dining table. I sat across from him.

"H-how was your day today, without me there?"

"Boring, actually. I used to like fishing alone, but I had gotten used to your company. It was pretty lonely." He leaned back in the chair. He opened his mouth to add something, but thought against it.

"What?"

"...No...It's just...Vaughn asked for you. Well, sorta. He was like 'That annoying girl isn't with you today, eh?' In a bit of an uninterested tone. Psshh. Can't fool me. He was interested enough to ask me, and that guy hates my guts. He's such a grumpy-gills." He scratched his neck.

"...He...Asked f-for me?" I felt a shiver of excitement run down my spine.

"Uh-huh. Wierd huh?" He gave me a look.

"It _is_ certainly strange." I stared out the window for a moment, then turned to meet Denny's gaze. "What?" His sun-kissed skin turned pink and he looked away from me.

"Oh! N-nothing. I was just...Lookin'."

"At what?" I furrowed my brow.

"...Well...At you. You're kinda pretty." He suddenly found the floor interesting. "I uh...Never noticed that." He jumped to his feet and caugh my eyes briefly. "I should go. You're tired and I sorta barged in here. So, bye. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe. I-if I can't make it because I'm busy...I'll let you know. Okay?" What he said was still sinking in.

"That be nice..." He gave me a smile and headed on his way. I stared after him until he closed the door.

That didn't help. Not one bit. No one had ever told me I was pretty before, besides my own mother.

I _needed_ help. I needed a girl friend, didn't I? I've never had any of those growing up, either. I used to just talk to my mother all the time. I'd never had to speak with her about 'boys' because I had never-...

I tried to think of someone who was pretty and was probably the 'popular' girl at school. Julia was pretty and she certainly looked like she was the popular type. But she was close to Vaughn. They did business together, after all. It wasn't that she wasn't trustworthy, it's just that he would be around and I couldn't talk to her. And, I was nervous about telling someone my business as it was.

And then there was Lanna. She was definately pretty and she was a _pop star_, so she knew all about popularity. And she knew a lot about fishing, so we would have at least _that _in common. But if there ever was a royal family of fishing, Lanna would be Queen and Denny would be King. And that could mean Lanna might fall for Denny...

Well, was Natalie. She wasn't a threat nor did she run in the same circles as Vaughn or Denny. I didn't take her for the popular type, but I was sure she wasn't crippling shy like me. But she seemed like she would blab to other people my business. I don't know why, she seemed like a lovely girl, but if I ever got on her bad side she could very easily ruin me.

And the final girl on the island that I could possibly ever hope to relate to in any way was...Sabrina. She was shy, like I was. Maybe not as extreme, but she was. Who would she tell?

Maybe I didn't need someone who was opposite of me to help me figure out my life. Maybe someone just like me could help me through this. Maybe we could help each other.

Sabrina was always at her house, so I couldn't just randomly bump into her during the day. I had to go in there and ask straight out if she would like to be my friend. Except, not that straightforward. I was strange, but even _I_ knew that was odd to do.

I made the walk to Regis' large manor before it got too late. I knocked on the door and he bade me to come in.

"Ah! I see you've finally come to visit Regis at his humble abode. Welcome, Chelsea, welcome. Do you like my decorations?" He gave me his hand and I haphazardly took it to shake, but instead he pulled me inside and gently kept it in his own.

"Y-yes sir. I've come to uh, visit Sabrina. I'd like to offer her uh, friendship. I suppose. We're quite alike, I think. From what I've...Heard." I was suprised by his extreme friendliness.

'_Well, there goes me not being so straightforward about it.'_

"My beautiful Sabrina, a _friend_! She _is_ lovely, isn't she? You seem like a smart girl, so I'll call for her. Sabrina! My sweet daughter, come here. Someone wishes to see you!" He extended his other arm in what I guessed was her general direction as if that would make his voice carry farther in his rather large house.

"Yes, father? Oh! It's you. We came to visit you a few days ago, when we first arrived... Your name was Chelsea, correct?" Her face flushed slightly.

"Y-yes...That's correct. I...I was wondering if you had time maybe tommorrow, we could um...Do something. I dunno." That made it sound like a date, so I tried to rephrase. "I-I mean, it is very difficult to find a friend on this island. A-at least for me. I...I was just hoping, maybe...You would like to be one? A f-friend, I mean."

"You would like to be my friend? Why?" She became the slightest bit defensive. Regis let go of my hand. I was glad, it was getting a little sweaty from nervousness.

"...Because...You seem like a kind lady, and...And to tell you the truth, I am a bit intimidated by the rest of the women here on this island. Don't get me wrong, they seem to be nice, but-"

"I too am a bit intimidated by them. I stay in the house because I am just so shy...It was quite brave of you to come here. You weren't like the others when my father and I came to meet the townspeople. You didn't jump up and greet us heartily. I mean, you weren't rude, but you weren't...Loud. If you know what I mean." She flushed a bit deeper. Regis looked back and forth between us in a bit of excitement.

"I understand. And it _is_ quite hard for me to be here. I had my reservations of just coming right out and asking for your friendship." I laughed nervously.

"I _would_ like to be your friend. Were would we go tommorrow?" I saw Regis smile from the corner of my eye, and I could tell he was refraining from jumping with joy.

"What do you like to do, Sabrina?"

"Well, I like to paint as a hobby."

"Oh! There is some wonderful scenery in the forest. We could go there, if you like."

"Oh, but what of the wild animals?"

"...Oh, yes...Well..." I sighed.

"I do rather adore the movement of the ocean. Perhaps we could go to the beach?" I tried to think of what day tomorrow was... A Tuesday, and Vaughn would not be there.

"Yes, that sounds nice. I'll see you in the afternoon, then?"

"Yes, I suppose. I had made plans to go there anyways. See you tomorrow. Goodnight. I must be off to sleep, now. The sun is setting. I like to get up early and finish my father's accounting before lunchtime."

"Oh! Yes, of course...Goodnight." Regis walked me to the door and bade me farewell, thanking me for befriending his daughter.

I walked briskly back home to beat the oncoming darkness.

I had never expected to have more than one friend, let alone have a total of two! I was doing quite well for myself. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Yes, I was getting better and better at making friends. But it was so difficult to trust when I had never done so before. I hoped Sabrina would turn out to be a good decision on my part. We seemed to have things in common. I wondered if she, too, wished to break out of her shell. I wondered if _everybody_ who was shy wished to be rid of the walls they placed around themselves. Did popular people wish they had put the walls up? Do they get tired of being charismatic? I wonder if it is simply a case of 'the-grass-is-greener-on-the-other-side.'

From this point on, I could never go back to the way it was. I had two people who thought me a comrade. I could bear disappointing perhaps one, but I couldn't live with myself if I let down two. Or more. I quickly realized:

_'Having friends is a bit stressful.'_


	4. Rollercoaster

I peered over the shoulder of my new found friend. She had finally begun putting paint to the canvas. My day ahead sounded quite fufilling, actually. I planned to spend a bit of time with Sabrina, and then I would spend time with Denny.

The butterflies in my stomach quieted down quite quickly over him. It wasn't that I didn't like him anymore, it was the fact that I was _trying_ to make them stop fluttering around. I didn't want to mess up my friendship with him at all.

"...You were telling me about Denny and Vaughn earlier. Well, you mentioned them and you said you'd tell me about it later. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Hmm?" I stepped away from her. I didn't want her to feel like I was breathing down her neck or something awkward like that.

"No, you just said 'Hey, you know Denny and Vaughn?' And I responded and you said 'nevermind, I'll tell you later,' and you sort of flushed. Would you like to tell me what that's all about?" Her big eyes never left the canvas.

"Oh, that? Oh, that was nothing..." I muttered.

"It didn't seem like 'nothing.' If that's the case, I've had a whole lot of 'nothing,' in my life too." She managed a tiny smile. I sighed.

"...Well, to tell you the truth..." I stared at my hands. "...I was going to tell you-"

"Oh, look. There's Vaughn now." I saw the tiniest bit of pink rise to her cheeks. A jolt ran through my body. Oh god. Oh no.

**Sabrina liked Vaughn.**

I took a deep breath. This was a problem. A major _MAJOR_ problem.

"Hmm? Oh, I guess so." I tried to look disinterested in him. I even waved my hand. I was hoping my terrible lying skills weren't showing.

"...So, you were saying?"

"Nothing. I wasn't going to say anything." I managed a nervous laugh.

"I see." She furrowed her brow and concentrated on her painting. I shivered as I felt Vaughn's eyes glare at the back of my head. I played it cool somehow even though I felt like bursting out of my skin. I confidently strode over to Denny, who was just preparing his fishing rod.

"Hey, Chels! What's up?"

"Umm..." I turned to see if Vaughn was still watching me, but he wasn't. He was staring off into the sea in what seemed like anger. Maybe he always looked that way. I frantically searched for a reason to be sitting and talking with Denny, and I didn't quite want to go near Sabrina at the moment. She was painting and I would destract her, and I found that she was competition. I felt a strange repulsion by her. A few moments ago, I had no ill feelings towards her. I guess this feeling is an instinctual one? I spotted Denny's necklace. "How'd you get that shark tooth?" A grin spread across his face.  
"Oh, its a long story. Wanna hear it?"

_'If it will get Vaughn jealous." _A voice hissed in my head. I visably shivered at my own thought. This was turning me quickly into an insane, envious, and two-faced monster. "Please."

"Well, first. I don't always use a fishing pole to go fishing. Sometimes I go old school and use a spear." He took a deep breath. I could tell he told this story a hundred times, and he loved it everytime someone asked him about it. "So, I take care of my equipment, y'know? Cause my equipment takes care of me. It's like, part of my soul. It's my livelihood. You get the picture. So, sometimes when I'm out there, sharks swim by. Y'know, to see what's up and stuff. I can usually shoo them away, but this one time a shark just comes over and starts trying to chow down on me! It was crazy. He was all teeth and had a massive grey body." He gestured the size with his arms. "His eyes were black pearls fixin' on me in a death gaze. He opened his mouth and-" He clapped his hands together loudly. "WAM! I speared him right in the noggin in reflex. " Denny puffed out his chest. "Yeah, I got some skills. Ain't no shark gunna off me. No sir. So I put this necklace on to remind me that life is precious. And that my equipment saved my life. If I didn't have that spear that day, what was I gunna do? Wack it with a fishing pole? No. Denny would not be here talking to you today, that's what."

"That's super interesting." I touched his shoulder and smiled. I wasn't sure if that was flirting or not, I just cared if it _looked_ like it. If he wasn't going to come to me, then I would have to take this into my own hands. I was tired of waiting.

Yes, a terrible, terrible monster.

_'You like Denny, why would you use him like this? As soon as a month or two ago, you couldn't even __**think **__about doing something like this. Is social contact getting to your head? Do you think you can do whatever you like now that you have a friend or two?' _My mother chimed in. I felt ashamed. I let go of Denny's shoulder and brought my knees to my chest.

"Denny, do you think I'm a good person? I know you haven't known me for long, but..."

"...Do I think you're a good person? Of course I do. I wouldn't tolerate you if I thought you were a bad person. We wouldn't be friends. I can't be having negativity in my life. I gotta stay optimistic. That's like, my motto." He cast his fishing line into the water.

"...Thank you." I sighed.

"Why do you ask?"

"Sometimes I feel like I'm a bad person." I watched the bobber float along the gently swaying blue of the ocean. The water was quite clear, and the setting sun streaked orange across the waves.

"Well you shouldn't. You're one of the nicest people I know, Chelsea." He gave me a smile. I smiled a bit back. Denny's eyes widened and suddenly I felt rough hands on my arm. They pulled me up in less than no time and turned me to their owner. It was Vaughn. You can imagine my complete surprise as this was entirely out of character.

"I have to talk to you." He muttered crossly and pulled me along the beach to the farthest corner away from both Denny and Sabrina. I thought I caught Sabrina staring at us as he tugged me behind him...

"W-what is it?" He let go of my arm. I nearly thought he would bruise me, but he didn't. He had quite large hands and they seemed incredibly strong. I flushed.

"You consider yourself to be...odd?" He grumbled. I nodded yes shyly. "...Do you think I'm odd?"

"...N-no, not v-very..."

"Not very? What's that supposed to mean?" He furrowed his brow and made that scary angry face.

"W-well...You do sort of...B-brood a bit..." I trembled. He turned away from me.

"I brood?"

"...A bit." I reiterated softly. "W-what brought this up?" I tried to look him in the eyes, but I got too nervous and stared at his lovely boots.

"...I..." He hesitated and hid it with a smidge of anger. "I...Overhear people talking sometimes. They...They think I'm unfriendly. It might pour over into my business transactions."

"And you're coming to m-me _because_...? You believe I'm strange. Is that why? You think I'm strange?"

"..." He was silent as the grave. I heaved an exaggerated sigh.

"You _do_ think I'm strange. Well. Here's a bit of uh, advice to you, Vaughn. I...I think, perhaps...You shouldn't worry about it. B-but...Perhaps you could smile more? I-I'd...I'd personally love to see you smile once in a while. You wouldn't be as intimidating..." I trailed off, hoping he didn't catch on my desperate attempt to tell him I sort of liked him without being completely obvious.

"I intimidate you?" I heard the grin in his voice, but I looked and none played on his face.

"...A bit, yes." My eyes shot back down to his boots.

"...Hmph." He crossed his arms. Oh no, the sign he didn't want to talk anymore! I fidgited for a moment before turning to see that Sabrina had left, and Denny was still fishing.

_'There goes that friendship.'_ I thought meekly.

"...Are you finished?" I put my hand on my hip briefly to look less childish.

"...I suppose." He grunted and I slowly turned on my heel and walked away.

My brain was completely out of control. Was it the fact that I was talking with Denny that made him pull me aside, or did he plan to all along? Was my plan working, or was it all a coincidence? God! I wish he gave me more than those glares. It makes me think that-

_'He doesn't like me.'_ Painful realization swept over me like a tidal wave. I _know_ he doesn't, but hearing it in my head was almost as bad as saying it outloud. And now I had no one to talk to about this. I desperately needed someone neutral. I couldn't talk to Sabrina about Vaughn or Denny. I _could_ still speak with her about being shy to a fault, but-

My new plans were crumbling down around me. It had been less than a day and I had already lost a friend. If I wasn't careful with Denny, I might lose him too. And then I'd be back to square one.

Why do I worry so much about what people think of me?

_'It's because you wonder why so many overlook you. What makes you so unsatisfactory that they turn their noses up at you? Why doesn't anyone step forth and claim you as a friend? As an equal? It's damaged you, honey.' _I wish my conscence wasn't my mother's voice. Hearing her voice makes me miss her immensely. It was _my_ fault I had no friends, I admit that. I don't know why my head still disagreed with my heart. I know I'm shy. I put-off people with my studdering.

I'm such a mess.

I wondered if I even had a miniscule chance with Vaughn, or I was just being optimistic. Of course, deep self-loathing set in. I wasn't pretty, I probably wasn't his type, and I probably was too 'strange.' He probably liked cowgirls who wore shorts and drank with the men and nearly acted like one herself. And of course, not strange. In the least. What made me think that a girl like me could ever get a guy like him to become even the tiniest bit infactuated with me? He was one of those mysterious types, with a rugged edge about him, and- dare I say? Dangerously and sickeningly...Sexy.

A deep blush stretched from my neck to my eyes. I had actually used that word to describe someone. I reeled in complete embarrasement. Yes, it had only been in my head, but-

"Denny, I think I'm going to head home early."

"What did he say to you?"

"No, he just asked me a question. ...About my uh, animals." I answered nervously. '_Liar liar pants on fire.'_

"Oh, really?" He gave a quick glance over my shoulder. "Well, you be safe on your way home."

"Did you see where Sabrina went?"

"No, I didn't. Sorry."

"Okay, thanks." I sighed and left the beach hurriedly.

Rollercoaster ride of a day.

**A/N I know, short. :( But I'm actually writing this without a clue where it is going! I don't hardly ever plan out my fics. You can tell in some of them, which is horrible! This fic **_**must**_** be trail-of-thought, though. Because if not, her thought processess will be more confusing then they are. You can probably relate to her situation, though. Which is what I'm going for. :D**

**Thanks for reading! I enjoy your constructive critisism and praise in reviews...**


	5. A Conversation and Confession

He thought me strange. I wish he would just talk to me. I was going insane.

The sound of knocking made me jump out of my head. I scurried over to answer it.

I had spent the past two days inside for fear of running into Vaughnn again. I couldn't stand that he didn't talk to me-and as I was staying inside, it was partially my fault-But I didn't want to have that in the back of my mind; That he found me strange. I wasn't sure if strange was good or not. I wasn't ready to find out, frankly.

"Hello-...?" I opened the door to meet the baby-doll face of Sabrina.

"Hello. You haven't been coming to the beach. I was just wondering if you were feeling sick. I was going to ask Denny, but-...Well...You know." She flushed a little. I furrowed my brow in confusion and surprise.

"Uh...No, I'm feeling okay, I just...I've just been tired, I guess. I..." I searched for an excuse. I couldn't just blurt 'Well, I didn' t think we were friends anymore, to be honest,' now could I?

"...Chelsea, may I come in and visit?" She raised her arm to reveal a small basket. "I've brought a little something to snack on, if you'd like."

"Oh! Uh, sure. Come on in." She walked over to my dining table and sat at a char.

"I'm sorry if this is a bit sudden. I just...Something's been bothering me for a bit. Well, since I came to this island and started meeting the people who live and work here."

"Uh-huh?" I peeked inside the basket. It was tofu, crackers, and salad. She was vegetarian?

"Would you like some?" She motioned to the basket. I took out a few crackers.

"I'll just have this for now. Now tell me, what's bothering you?"

"Well..." She fidgeted with her hands. "No doubt you've noticed my nervousness around...That cowboy, haven't you? You seem quite perceptive."

"..." My heart dropped. "...Vaughnn?" I breathed.

"Yes, that's him. I am quite fond of him. I don't know a single thing about him, and we don't hang out in the same places at all. Except-well, except one place. I've seen him a few times in the forest as I walk with my father to the mines. He has such a lovely posture and-and...Beautiful eyes." I squirmed on my chair. To hear another woman talk about him that way made me a mixture of furious and...Guilty? No, it was just sadness. How could I be guilty for liking the same person as my friend...? It wasn't like it was my choice.

"...He's quite enigmatic." I gave her a blank face.

"Yes, I think that's what attracts me to him. I enjoy mystery. Everything has been planned for me in my life, and a little chaos will do me good. I love my father dearly, but sometimes he dotes too much. I am good with numbers, so he enlisted me into his company. I did not get to chose what I wanted to do in life. But, I suppose that is what I would have done anyways...Planned nevertheless. My whole life."

"...I see."

"So, what I'm asking is...Do you think Vaughn could...Well, be persuaded into fancying me?"

'If he could fancy you, he could fancy me. If he likes the equally 'enigmatic' girls, yes. But I don't want him to fancy you. I don't think he could fancy you. But by believing this, I am destroying myself also.' I thought, but all I said was- "...I don't know."

"...My father says you have to watch out for the quiet ones. I wonder if that applies to girls too." She gave a weak smile. Then her face changed and it looked like she had a small epiphany. "You are quite cozy with Denny, are you not?"

"D-Denny and I? No. We are just friends. He taught me to fish."

"Oh. Well, who do you fancy?" I clenched my teeth.

"I...I am not interested in anybody." I wanted to throw up now.

"...Really? That's too bad."

"No. It feels terrible to be infatuated with someone when you know they don't like you."

"How do you know they don't like you?"

"...I'm not sure. That's what I'm trying to figure out, actually." I shrugged. "That's the worst part."

* * *

Another week had gone by. It was nearing the end of the summertime now, and the island finally felt the pre-winter chill. Fall was rapidly approaching.

And it was Wednesday.

I told Denny I would hang out withhim whenever I felt less depressing than usual. I didn't to mess withhis optimism, I told him, and he just laughed. He told me his optimism could cure depression. I spoke withSabrina several more times about her infatuation with Vaughnn. It frightened me that she was breaking out of her shell more rapidly then I was. Soon she'd be on to bigger and better things and I'd be stuck in the same armour I had worn for a long time. I was envious, though she said she tried to emulate me.

And she'd be with Vaughnn then, when she emerged from the waters of self-affliction as Aphrodite had done, wouldn't she?

"Chelsea." A gruff voice snapped at me. I jolted up to see the object of my thoughts staring down at me.

"Oh! Didn't see you th-there. I must h-have been daydreaming. I'm terribly sorry. Was I in your way?"

"Yes, now move." I did as he asked. (Albeit, rudely, I must say.) The expression on his face was troubled.

"...Are you looking for something, perhaps?" I nervously shuffled towards him.

"Mind your own business." His eyes scanned the roadside.

"...I can help." I squeaked out from behind him. He jumped a bit and turned to me angrily.

"Don't startle me like that! I'm looking for my toolbox, but I can do it myself."

"...I'll start looking too." I said quietly.

"I said I can do it myself." He seethed. I made my best effort to put an amused mask on.

"It'll get done faster if you'll let me help, you know." Nervous laugh.

"You bemuse me sometimes." He grunted. I took that as an ok-to-go and crouched over by some nearby bushes. I pulled apart some branches and saw a box full of tools and hoisted it up.

" I found it!" I yelled excitedly. He turned around fast and ran over to me. He nearly ripped his equipment out of my hands.

"Already?" He looked at me with a bit of suspicion. "...Thanks, I guess. It was probably one of them kids or something...I don't remember leaving it all the way out there..." He scratched his neck and looked down at me. He was probably a whole foot taller than I was.

"...V-Vaughnn?" That wonderful cologne he wore wafted around me. 'I bet Sabrina has never stood this close to him. I bet she's never smelled him...' I mentally smacked myself out of thoughts like that.

"Do you studder like that all the time?"

"...N-no. Well, y-yes, a bit. Most of the t-time." I flushed. "Just when I get nervous, r-really. Which is a n-near constant feeling for m-me."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. To see an expression rather than annoyance on his face took me a bit off guard. "Why are you always so nervous?"

"...Y-you're taking an interest in my p-personal life now?" I gave him a little smile. "I...I'm not the most social creature, you know. I never have been. I a-always say the wrong things. Or...Or I just d-dunno what to say..."

"I kinda understand...I mean...Well, that's why I asked you all those things last week..."

"You think I'm strange." I nodded with a hint of sadness.

"...Well, not strange." He muttered and looked away from me. "I think...Perhaps...I feel a sort of mutual understanding with you. I'm not an overtly social person myself. And when I do socialize with people, it's just business. I guess...I come off as a bit of a grump." He let out a very quiet chuckle and caught himself.

Omygawd. We were having a _conversation._

I tried to think of something to say. "W-well...I don't think you're grumpy, you know. I think that...You just...You. Do you know what I mean?"

"You're telling me you never thought I was just a mean guy. You're lying."

"N-no, like I said before, you just intimidated me. I mean...That's nothing new. People who are like...You...Exudethis certain...Vibe, and it intimidates me. I get afraid to talk to that person. Not because of them, it's nothing personal...But...It's like...The person has power. I feel...Weak in their presence..." I was finally getting my stuttering under control. "It's an inferiorty complex, I think..."

"I don't think I have an inferiority complex. I think, maybe, I have the opposite."

"Oh?"

"It's not like I think people are _lower_than me, per se, but...I don't have time for idle chit-chat. I don't think people _want_ to talk to me just for kicks, either. It's business. That's all. And I have nothing to say to them."

"We're chit-chatting in an idle way right now, you know." I dug my shoe into the dirt and put my hands behind my back to appear more open to conversation.

"...I guess we are..." He narrowed his eyes at me, but not in an angry way. I think he was trying to understand where I was coming from. Did I want to appear mysterious, or did I want to appear friendly? If I added a hint of mystery to my friendliness, would it make him want to talk to me to reveal my secrets? Would it make him think of me the way I think about him? I wonder if he would try to understand what makes me tick...

"...Well, I think I must be off."

"Where are you headed?"

"...To..." _'To Sabrina's...' _"The Diner." I lied. I was getting better at it. This worried me.

"Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrows. "May I come, then?"

"...W-with me?"

"I haven't had diner yet."

"...Um...Sure, I guess..." My heart lept for joy. I guess ignorning people makes you like them more-

Omygawd.

_I was right._ He did act all mysterious and confusing so people would secretly like him! He didn't talk to me because he wanted me to talk to him first, didn't he? Until he realized I wouldn't because I was trying not to be obvious!

No, no. NO. I was blowing this all out of proportion, wasn't I? It was simple. He was hungry, we were carrying on a conversation, I was about to leave to eat, why not continue the conversation over eating?

_'Eating with him will look like a date, you know...'_ I became giddy with excitement.

"Okay, sure." I grinned, reiterating my previous statement. 'No use destroying a wonderful conversation, is there?"

* * *

I wondered if people were staring at us. I _wanted _them to stare at us. Maybe they'd tell other people, and there'd be gossip about Vaughn and I...No! What if that scared him away? He seemed to be the type who hated people who talk often and about him behind his back...

Oh no, that meant he liked the shy types, didn't he? If I had a chance with Vaughn that meant Sabrina would have a chance with Vaughn...

Even worse, if people _were_ staring at us, she would hear. She would hear and then I'd be that 'backstabbing-man-stealer!' I didn't want that. But I did want Vaughn...Maybe I should just tell her.

I'll tell her.

Today.

"You are the most quiet person on this island, I must say."

"..."I looked up at Vaughn and gave his another smile, which earned me an almost-smirk. "Is that a good thing?"

"...I'd say...Personally, yes. For other people, you might seem unfriendly."

"...Oh. Well, good thing to _you_, I'm okay." (Seeing as we were the ones together in public.) I noticed a small look of approval and we continued to eat.

* * *

I sat up straight, mimicking Sabrina's posture. I looked down at my hands and began to speak.

"...Sabrina, I have to tell you something."

"Mm-hmm?" She smiled politely, wondering why on EarthI had come with such a formal air.  
"...I have feelings for...Vaughn." I winced. She stared at me, her big eyes widening further. Her mouth twisted into a scowl.

"You do?" Her breathing quickened, and she squirmed in her chair. I wondered what to do next.

"Sabrina-"

"No. I don't want to hear an apology. You cannot apoligizefor the way you feel. I just wish you would have told me sooner. I saw you talking to him on the beach that day, and that's why I left...I told you I liked him so maybe you'd share withme your own feelings. I do like him...But I'm not going to be catty and fight you for him. I commend your bravery to even speak with him...We are so dissimilar in any case. It was merely a passing lust, I'm sure..." She sighed.

"...It doesn't feel right to me to have you this way."

"No, please. I need to be alone right now to process all of this; that my gut was right; but...Please, don't be offended. I wish to be friends with you still..."

"You do? I thought you'd hate me."

"Don't get me wrong. I am very envious of you. _Very._But a man should never come between friends, should he? No. Even if we only recently became aquaintances."

"Thank you for understanding, Sabrina. I really appreciate your decision to be grown up about this. Heaven knows I wouldn't be. I would stress for and probably break apart and die. I have been agonizing over this for days, you know." She nodded and I walked myself out of her father's manor.

* * *

I sat at home and thought to myself. Okay, so my life was now on track. There would be awkwardness with Sabrina, but that was all. I could be friends with Vaughn and-

Denny. Denny didn't like me that way, so there was no complications there. Yes. My life was getting closer to the nearest definition of perfection.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked less sickly then ever. My eyes even looked bright and twinkly. My cheeks were rosy, and a grin spread across my face.

I couldn't wait until tommorrow.


	6. Hugs and Added Drama

_I think I have a fetish with boots._

Everytime I see Vaughn, I relish in the noise of those brown cowboy boots stomping towards me. I had always been smitten with the idea of a cowboy. In the old western movies they were heros with a rough edge. They had devilish good looks, too. Most of them were like Robin Hood, give to the poor after taking away from the rich. Outlaws, gun fights...All that kind of rough-and-tumble stuff. I shiver when I think about all of that.

Oh, the joy.

"D-don't you uh...Wish you could stay longer, sometimes?" I was sitting beside him in the sand, waiting for the ferry to arrive.

"...Not until recently, no." He mumbled. "What would I do the other days? The only person that orders any animals is you. Oh, and the people that order the animals for eating, but that's hardly anyone."

"...So...Do you think eating animals is wrong?" I tried my best to keep the conversation alive.

"I love animals. I don't like to see them mistreated, but if they are killed in a humane way for sustinance, it's okay."

"...I almost took you for a vegitarian."

"Well, there's a difference between animal rights activists and vegitarians, you know. Though usually the lines cross." Long pause.

"...Why only until recently do you wish you could stay longer?" _'Please say it's because of me. Is that self-centered?'_

"...I don't know. I get a bit...Lonely in the city. My life is just business business business, you know?"

"Yes. All anyone ever asks me is 'How's the farm doing?' or 'How's work coming?' Blah blah blah." I sighed. "No one ever talks to me just to ask me how _I'm _doing. Except for Sabrina and Denny. Sometimes Mirabelle and Felica, too. But that's about it. I just want to shout 'I'm a person too, you know!' But do you think that'd make a difference? No. If anything, they'd just ignore it..." I brought my knees up to my chest.

"...How _are _you doing, Chelsea?" He turned to look at me, his fingers grazing the rim of his hat.

"...I'm..." I felt heat eminate from my face. "I'm okay." I tried to keep my mouth from grinning. "And you, Vaughn?" I loved saying his name out loud. Is that wierd? I blush whenever I do...

"..." He gave me an almost-smile. "Me too. I'm okay." He pulled his hat down over his eyes. The brim shadowed his face. My eyes lingered on him for a few moments longer before I turned back to the sea.

There was a small dot in the horizon. The ferry was approaching. My heart sank. Every atom in my body was buzzing just sitting next to him, and then he'd be gone for another whole week. That sensation would be gone. I don't know if I can take that anymore. Not since he's been giving me the time of day. Yes, we've only talked a few times, but...But I could tell he was starting to feel something for me too. He 'chit-chatted in an idle way with me,' didn't he?

_'Look at you, blowing things out of proportions **again**.'_ I gritted my teeth. I was just being obsessive, wasn't I?

"...Vaughn? C-can I tell you...A secret?"

"A secret? I guess..." He sounded the slightest bit amused. I took a deep breath and was overcome with trepidation.

"...I...I m-miss y-you when y-your gone..." I was bright red. I knew he could see that, but I was hoping the colors of the setting sun masked my face. I covered my face with my hands.

"...Why?" I was confused. Most people would ask 'What?' as if they didn't hear correctly. I had even been prepared to repeat myself. I took my hands from my face to speak.

"Why?" I sat a bit in careful thought. "W-well...I...I don't know." I lied. "...W-well...I mean, we're friends now, aren't we? So, I miss you when you're gone..."

"..." He sighed and looked at the ferry, which was rapidly approaching. "...Thank you."

"For what?" I furrowed my brow, stretching out my legs beneath me.

"For saying that you'd miss me. People...Don't really...Like me much. As you've heard." He muttered. "So it's nice to hear."  
"I don't think you're scary like other people do." I squeaked out.

"..." He heaved another sigh. "I don't know why..."

"...Well, I see something in you that maybe other people overlook...Maybe..." I trailed off.

"...What do you think that something is?" I turned to look at him again. He looked extremely handsome in the dimming light of the day. The sun softly illuminated his face in peachy orange, and his hat shadowed his eyes in such a romantic way. I caught my breath.

"...I...I don't know..." The ferry blew its horn to signal it was near the shore. He rose from the sand and brushed himself off, and I followed suit.

"...I'd like to know...Honestly, I don't know what it could be." He fixed his hat. I wiped my sweaty hands on my pants.

_'Underneath all that darkness, you're just a gentle soul...Like me...You just want to be loved, don't you? You just put on a mask of hatred to keep others away...Why?' _

"...Do you like hugs?"

"No." His mouth went into a tight scowl.

"Oh." I was completely crestfallen.

"Why?" He looked at me sideways as he hoisted his travel bag to his shoulder.

"...I wanted to hug you goodbye..." I bit my lip nervously and stared at my shoes. And his boots. Those lovely boots...I heard his bag drop in the sand.

"Fine, but do it quick." His voice was dripping with discontentment, as if I was forcing him to, but I knew he actually wanted a hug. Vaughn wanted a hug from me. An electric jolt ran up and down my spine and settled in my stomach as I wrapped my arms around him. The top of my head barely met his chest. He was so warm and smelled good...I wanted to stay in his arms forever. I nervously broke the hug and jammed my hands in my pockets as he picked up his bag again.

"...Thank you. I feel much better, letting you go..." I couldn't stop my mouth anymore. It grinned madly from ear to ear. He let out another sigh, but it was fake. He wanted to smile too, didn't he?

Maybe I wasn't going crazy after all.

He boarded the ferry and off it went. I watched it until it was too dark to see anymore.

* * *

I spent the entire week in absolute agony. I longed to see his amethyst eyes, hear those boots clinking...Smell that musky cologne...I was absolutely obsessed.

"You sure are acting strange lately, Chels." Denny glanced over at me. I reeled in my line and sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"...I dunno, you're just...Strange." I grimaced at my fishing pole. Nothing. Not one catch today.

"Uh-huh, how so?"

"...Well, I mean...You're like...Not all there. you know?"

"...No, no I don't."

"...I saw you talking to Vaughn a few days ago." He muttered. I looked at him with confusion.

"What does that have to do with me acting, quote, 'funny?'" I frowned and made quotation marks with my fingers.

"...Well, I'm just like, grasping for straws here, Chels." I shrugged.

"Well, I dunno. I don't think I'm acting wierd at all." He shook his head.

"But you are. Did he tell you something?"

"...We hugged." I threw my line back into the water.

"...Hugged?" Denny's face scrunched up in what resembled disgust and shock.

"Mmhmm." I felt a little nibble on the hook.

"As in...Hugged?"

"If you keep your mouth like that, flies are gunna buzz in." I gave him a smirk as I set the hook and began to reel in the fish. I could tell it was small, but I didn't care. It was something. It made my last four hours feel at least a little less wasted.

"...But...Why? I mean the hugging, not the flies. Vaughn doesn't seem to be y'know, the type of guy who just randomly goes 'hey, give me a hug,' or something wierd like that..."

"I asked him, of course!"

"...And...He did? Oh."

"Why the sad face."

"He likes you."

"And that makes you sad?" I furrowed my brow. Denny stared at me with wide eyes.

"You really are blind and socially innocent as you portray yourself, aren't you?" I wasn't sure if that was an insult, but I felt a flicker of anger.

"What? Why?"

"..." He shrugged a bit sarcastically and got up from his seat, taking his things with him.

"W-where are you going?" I felt panic strike me suddenly and reached out to grab his leg. He broke free of me rather quickly and stomped to his house. "Denny!"

"No. You're just..." He uttered a growl and opened his door angrily. I jumped up and ran after him.

"What did I say?"

"Ugh! You're so _stupid_ sometimes, Chels!" He threw his things inside and started in, but I grabbed his shoulder. His eyes met mine. A sudden fire burned within them, and I let go of him.

"W-why?" His eyes locked to the ground.

"Because _I_ like you." And with that, he disapeered inside.

This was officially too much for me. First a 'love-triangle' with Sabrina, and now this. My life was quickly turning into a soap opera. It's tough to go from boring to drama in a few short weeks. I stared at the door stupidly for about another minute or so until his words sunk in.

_'Denny likes you. Well, aren't you the popular one, sweetheart?' _My mother chimed. I shivered again. _'I always knew you'd be a heartbreaker. I knew this was just a little phase-'_

I squeezed my eyes shut to make her stop talking. I didn't need a commentary right now. I miss her, but...This was not the time.

* * *

_**A/N: I know, it took me forever to update this. But the holidays, you know! And yes, this chapter isn't quite worth the wait, I'll be the first to admit it. But yay! Vaughn and Chelsie are getting very close! Perhaps Vaughn**_**is_ a bit OOC, but shhh._**_** They'll be together soon, I promise. Please Review. :)**_


	7. Resolution and a Suprise

_A/N: I know. This is a bit overdue. My sincerest apologies, but I've been ill and have been extremely busy. :(_

_

* * *

_

I sighed, the breath escaping my mouth in a cloud of hot vapor. It was cold outside, winter temperatures were approaching at an alarming rate, and I decided that I hated it more than anything in the world. It was today that I would get to see Vaughn again.

Yesterday, however, was not a good day for me. Complications arose that...I never imagined would exist. I had two options: Lose a friend, work for a lover. Or, I could keep both my friends and live in perpetual awkwardness around Denny, complete agony around Vaughn, and become a cat lady.

This is what is classifed as an 'avoidance-avoidance conflict.' Neither outcome was particularly favorable, and I didn't want to choose between them. And by them, I don't really mean the situations. I mean the two men in my life. One was the first person to really call me 'friend' and the other...I was fond of in a different way. I don't think I'm completely willing to throw away one good friendship for something that is not a sure-thing. Is that selfish or shallow of me? I had to consider this: _Would I throw Denny's friendship away if I knew I __**could**__ live happily ever after with Vaughn?_

Sadly: Yes.

That made me a terrible person.

My decision was made by my overwhelming need to keep my morals intact. I would remain platonic with both men at the cost of my happiness. I wouldn't live in guilt, but lonliness. It would be none too different than my life as it is now.

_"Stop it. You can't do this to yourself."_

I was lying to myself. I couldn't do that. I couldn't make myself a maurder. This was a situation that needed to be dealt with, and quickly. I needed to make healthier decisions. Sometimes, you have to live for yourself. That made me selfish, I suppose, but I'm tired of living for other people. I need to make _me_ happy. My downfall was just that: I spent too much time doing so.

I would have to cut ties with Denny or ask him to be an adult about the situation.

* * *

"Riddle me this, does distance make the heart grow fonder?" I stared at Denny, who crossed his arms and leaned against the frame of his open door. His body blocked me from coming inside. Something told me that he did not think highly of me at this point. My chances of handling this maturely was slim. All I could think of was that the words he should have used was _'more fond.'_

"I don't understand what you mean. What are you implying?"

"I've been thinking. Vaughn goes off doing who-know's-what in the city. Do you really_ know _him?" I stared up at him blankly. I had never given much thought to what he did off this island. Perhaps my infactuation blinded me, as it often does in stories?

"...I've been thinking." I deflected his question. "About what you said." He stood up straight and looked flustered.

"Oh yeah? What about it?"

"...Taking into consideration what you just said...I..." I looked up into his wide eyes. The eyes I have given the few people who have tried to befriend me, when they say that we 'really shouldn't be seen together anymore...' "...I...I'm not going to make a choice. It's not fair." I sighed. There goes my whole plan. But what he said slightly unnerved me. I _didn't_ know Vaughn too well. What is his favorite color? What does he plan to do when he gets old? What does he like to do when he's off? Exactly what _does_ he do when he's not here? Most important and probably the most obvious one I should have asked- (though it would put my already blatant interest into a stronger light) Does he have a girlfriend/significant other?

"...And you decided to tell me this, because?"

"...I thought you ought to know."

"That's really self-centered of you, Chelsie." He fixed his vest. I furrowed my brow in confusion. "My whole world doesn't revolve around you." This angered me. I was not trying to rub it in his face that I liked Vaughn. I was trying to weigh my options carefully. He didn't need to be inconciderate.

_"Ungrateful?" _

No. Ungrateful would imply I felt that he should be grateful to me, which is clearly not the case. I deadpanned.

"...You're being childish, Denny."

"Anyways, it's not like I care."

"Oh?"

"No. I really don't." I looked at him closely. "And for you to think I do is just..."

"...I'm sorry." I sighed. " I don't understand this situation anymore."

"..." He threw his hands in the air with anger. "You're stupid! I'm not gunna sit here and pine after you like you pine after Vaughn. I know you like him, so I'm backing off. I'm going out with Lanna tommorrow night. You don't have to pretend you like me just because we're friends."

"Are we still friends? And...You really got over me that quickly?" I never understood people who were able to jump from one lover to the next.

"It's not like I _love_ you or anything, Chelsea. Are you suprised? And yeah, I guess we're still friends."

"Oh. I was under the impression that you disliked me now. And I knew you didn't love me."

"No. I mean, I'm kinda pissed at you right now, but..."

"...I'm happy that we were able to resolve this conflict without much drama. Well, _you_ solved it. I'm really happy that you're going out with Lanna. I think she's perfect for you. She likes to fish too, from what I've heard. No hard feelings all 'round?"

"...Conflicts get solved too easy for you." He frowned. "But yes. It's okay." He closed the door on my face.

So. It wasn't too bad, but it didn't exactly end on a good note, did it? No. Not really. That probably could have gone a little better, but I was grateful that it didn't go any worse. It could have resulted in a catastrophe.

* * *

I glared at Vaughn across the table. He furrowed his brow at me.

"What?"

"I'm making the face you always have." I smirked. He glared back at me. "See! That's the one!" I laughed. He cocked his head up and to the side the tiniest bit and bit his lip.

"What do you mean?"

"You always look like you're gunna kill someone."

"Thanks. I thought we talked about this." He smirked for a moment, and then it tapered away. "...I've been, uh...Thinking."

"About?" I tried to stop my heart from beating so fast. We were officially friends now. He just waved at me shyly from the docks and I waved back. And then we came to eat. How awesome is that?

"..." He suddenly found the table interesting. He pressed his finger into a knife mark on the old table and traced it silently. I stared hard at that digit; imagined it doing the same thing to my cheek. "...Well...About...You." He sighed. I looked up at him and tried to keep from leaping in my seat in joy. After all, it could be negative. It was hard to read his expressions.

"...Really?" I answered breathlessly. He glanced up at me from beneath his hat.

"Yeah. Isn't that wierd?"

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you what you do when you're not here." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Auction houses for animals." He answered flatly, clearly not getting my joke and wanting to finish his original thought. "Anyways..." He continued. "...I thought it was wierd."

"It isn't." I ventured to say. He stopped tracing the knife mark and tensed.

"You don't think so?"

"No. I think about you all the time-..." I flushed. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. Like the way it really was.

"...You do?" He pulled his hat down to cover his face. I made a noise that resembled positive affirmation. "That's good. I thought I was being wierd..."

"...What do you...Think about?" I dared to ask. His eyes widened and he hid his face again.

"Is that really any of your business?"

"Well, yeah. You're thinking about _me._ "

"Then I want to know what _you_ think about me."

"Touche. Fine, to be fair we both won't say."

"Fine." He crossed his arms. I eyed him peculiarly.

"...In the summertime, are you hot in your clothes?"

"_That's _none of your business." His face reddened.

"Fair enough." I shrugged, unaware of the preverse roads my comment could take.

After the late dinner I walked with him to Mirabelle's. After all, it _was_ on the way...

"..." Vaughn stared up at the stars above us. His white hair was the color of the moonlight, his eyes nearly matching the night sky.

"What are you thinking?" I was really adventuring this time.

"Just how this is such a sight. In the city, you can't see many stars. The light pollution is terrible. I don't ever get to do stuff like this anymore. And it's so closed in with all the tall buildings. I feel clausterphobic." He smirked in reflection. "Y'know, when I stayed with Mirabelle, I could do all of my favorite things. Count yourself lucky you to live on a farm. It's a wonderful place to be. So simple." He stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes to soak in the nighttime. "The breeze feels good too. It's gettin' chilly, but...Nice."

"I do count myself lucky..." I sighed contenedly. I stepped a little closer to him, and he didn't seem to mind. "Could I use your arm to support myself?"

"Sure." He offered me his arm and we walked linked together like that until we stopped in the middle of the road. He looked down at me in a peculiar way.

"Vaughn?" I furrowed my brow. He cupped my chin and stood so close I could smell his cologne again. His lips brushed mine ever so softly and he brooded inside Mirabelle's. I stared after him, paralyzed for a moment. When I finally got my bearings, I ran home with a red face.


	8. FluffMonster and Butterflies

Vaughn had kissed me. I couldn't believe it. _Me._ A Dreamer. I had always fantasized about that moment, when he would touch me like he did, so softly...And he would bring his face close to mine...And I could just smell him... I must have replayed the whole situation in my head that night a hundred times. Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep.

What would I say to him tommorrow? It would break my heart if he told me it was a mistake. Would he even speak to me? I was terribly shy about the whole ordeal as it was, but would he...Ask me out?

The last possibilty sent me into a twittering mess.

I would say yes in an instant! I wanted him to kiss me again. I wanted him to hold me close to him. I could almost feel his warmth surround me.

In the morning I looked at my face and my hair. I was a complete disaster. I couldn't go out like this. I began fussing with my hair and tried to make myself look presentable. It occured to me I owned very little beauty products. I stopped in my tracks. It was blatantly obvious that he liked me as I was, why should I change myself now? I had never been one to be vain, why start?

_'Because you want to look pretty for him. There's nothing wrong in that.' _That may certainly be the case, _self_, but...I made a promise to myself that I would only do things that enhanced my natural beauty. I was apt for low self-esteem, but...I knew I wasn't completely homely.

I practically skipped to Mirabelle's and prepared myself before I rushed through the door.

"Hi Vau-" I waved at him. He rushed at me with a red face and gripped my arm before taking me outside. His hands were a bit too strong for his own good, and was a little uncomfortable, but it all faded away when I realized he was touching me. _Again._ He took me a little ways away from the shop and stood me in front of him.

"Look Chelsea-" He began, and I could already feel my heart in my throat. He was going to reject me, wasn't he? He was going to say that it was all just a big joke and to stop pining after him. I bet Denny told him to get back at me. To make fun of me. Everybody always makes fun of me...I bet everybody knew and now I was the butt of one big inside joke of the whole entire town-"I really like you."

"-What?" I choked out.

"I really like you. That's why I kissed you last night." He fingered the brim of his hat. "You're real sweet and you seem to understand me better than anyone else on this here island." I waited for the 'but.'

"...But?"

"There are none." He crossed his arms. It was in a different way this time. An insecure way. I should know, I've stood that way my whole life.

"...I don't understand."

"What's left to understand? I like you, Chelsea. That's all there is to it."

"I...Like you too, Vaughn. Does that make a differerence?" I was feeling light-headed. This man was _so damn sexy_and he liked _me._ I didn't think I was anything special.

"..." He looked away from me and put his hand over his mouth. "...Yes. It does." He finally answered. "What do you want to do about it?" My altered mind couldn't help but spazzing out and coming out with absolutely nothing. I was so starstruck by him. I nearly almost called him 'sir' again when I tried to speak.

"V-vaughn...I..." I wanted to throw up, was what I wanted to do. "I th-think maybe um...W-we could...Go out to l-lunch and discuss this matter?"

"I'm working, this needs to be resolved now." He answered. I ran my fingers though my hair nervously.

"...I don't know. Maybe do the most...Obvious thing?" He considered my statement quietly for what seemed like hours and answered with another soft kiss. Butterflies soared in my stomach. He touched his forehead to mine and looked me straight into my eyes. Amethyst to Cearulean. I suddenly worried if my breath was fresh or not, us being so close...

"You're a problem."

"I'm a what?" I squeaked out.

"Thoughts of you distract me from my work. So I've made a decision. I'm going to live here."

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"I thought I could stay at Mirabelle's or the Inn."

"Oh, of course." My face reddened.

"Well, I could stay with you, if you wanted me to..." He trailed off, his eyes focusing on my lips. His thumb brushed my burning cheek. I shifted my posture and licked my lips.

"...What would people say?" I whispered, fearing the conservative townsfolk would see that as an unhealthy choice.

"Who cares? And what could we possibly do that would hurt anybody? If they mind their own business, that is." He smirked. I flushed harder.

"...Would you stay with me?"

"If you would let me."

"I don't know..." The temptation was a bit to much to bear. I honestly didn't trust myself around him. He was just so alluring. "Do you really think I know you well?"

"You seem to understand my motives."

"But do you think I _know_ you?"

"...What's there to know?" He raised a brow. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "...Fine." He moved away from me. "My favorite color is black. I hate carrots. I love porridge. I hate talkative people. I love animals. I'm an animal's rights activist. I don't get sick easily. I-"

"I already know all those things."

"Well. You know me."

"But I don't know much about your past."

"You know my childhood consisted of spending time at Mirabelle's don't you? I live a simple life. I haven't done much, really. I may seem adventerous, but in reality, I'm not. Well, not really."

"There's _still_ something mysterious about you."

"What's that?"

"I don't know. If I did, it wouldn't be a mystery." I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"If anything, it is _you_, Chelsea, who is mysterious. I hardly know anything about you. You're always so neurotic." I realized he was absolutely right. I revealed little about myself because I was so afraid he wouldn't like me."...Your studdering has gotten better. Do I not make you nervous anymore?" He looked away. My eyes widened.

"I tried not to do it because it might annoy you."

"It's endearing, but I'm glad you're able to be a_ little _coherent around me." The ghost of a smile flashed on his face.

"...It's obvious you make me feel funny, isn't it? In a good way, I mean..."

"Yeah, but I needed to hear you say it."

"...How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Several before you."

"I'm your girlfriend?"

"Aren't you?" He looked back at me.

"...Did you love them?"

"Are you interrogating me? Well...Can't say I did. None of them were quite like you though, I must say." I imagined him again with those rough-and-tumble kind of girls, swearing just as much as the lads. Cowgirls. "You're...Special."

"...When are you moving here?"

"Next Wednesday. When I come back."

"Oh. So I won't see you for another week again?"

"No-"

"Vaughn, where on Earth-!" We both jolted up when Mirabelle came outside looking for him. Her face softened when she saw us together. "Oh, never you mind. Take your time. I ain't got nothing for you to do anyways, just keep me company..." She smiled and waved at me. I waved back shyly and she ducked back inside.

"I have to go-" He turned, and I grabbed his arm. I was shaking.

"Don't. Please. Just one more minute." I was just as suprised as he was at my boldness. "K-kiss me again. One more time..." I felt my heart pound against my ribs over and over as he leaned down to kiss me once more. I let him go and watched him walk inside. Just before he left he gave me a tip of his hat and a smirk. I nearly died.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this one's a bit short. Reviewing what I wrote in its entirety, Chelsea is a bit of a creepy stalker, isn't she? Ah well, I hope a quick double post makes everybody feel a lot better that I've failed to update for nearly a month. Again, my apologies. I wouldn't have wanted to write when I'm sick. My ill writing equals FAIL. But I'm feeling loads better. Happy times for all, now? :D Oh! I also appreciate constructive criticism, but you know, EVERY review makes me twitter with glee. _


	9. A 'Mark' of Doubt

The complete lack of goings-on in town increased my boredom. It had been three days since I bade Vaughn farewell. It was almost too much to bear, knowing the next time I saw him I could freely kiss him, hold him to me...He wanted to stay with me. My 'friends' were off doing their own things. Sabrina was busy doing her father's bookkeeping since it was the start of mining season. Winter was nearly here, and she had no time to spare. And if she did, she wanted to finish her paintings. Denny was busy with Lanna, whom he hit it off quite well with. There was still that sense of bitterness between us, but not as thick. I was genuinely happy for him, but I couldn't help wondering if it was because I also got what I wanted.

I was lonely.

And that's when it happened. A knock on my door early Monday morning.

"Hello-..." I stared at the boy who was about my height and age. He had sparkling emerald eyes and spikey blonde hair.

"Hey. My name's Mark. I'm interested in farming and ranching. It's really been a passion of mine...I'm a country boy, always lived there. On my many trips to the city, I've heard about you." He paused and looked around. "Man, the descriptions of this place's beauty is sure understated!" He grinned. "Anyways, I hope you don't mind me barging in like this. I just wanted to meet you. Would it be alright if I stop by occasionally and ask you some questions?" I stared at him blankly and let it all sink in. He sort of just regurgitated a large speech that seemed rather practiced.

"Um...Y-yes, of course it would be okay. But where are you going to farm?"

"Oh, if there isn't any available farm land here, then I'll move away. I'm just here to study you and all, know the secrets to success. I think it's fascinating. Why did you decide to do this? It seems like a wonderful opportunity, but was there a personal reason?" Heat traveled up my neck. He talked a little fast, and to the point. I was not used to this. I often skirted around a subject shyly, Vaughn was direct but gave me short answers, Sabrina was also shy like me, and Denny was opt to tell largely inflated (and equally long) stories.

"It's _really_ personal, actually." I kept eye contact with him. Mark was a bit effeminate in his features, very boyish looking. He had that teenage-hearthrob look going on. I looked down to see if he had boots. He had black workman's boots. Not as attractive as cowboy boots, but fair enough. My eyes trailed back up to his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He bit his lip sheepishly.

"No, it's okay. It's only natural to be curious."

"What's your name? I guess I should have asked that first, before being all nosy."

"I'm Chelsea." I smiled politely. He gave me another grin.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl." I blushed from the flattery. "Well, I best be off. I gotta get settled. I'm kind of a nerd, I was so eager to meet you I jumped off the boat and asked around for where you were first before checking in at the Hotel. Alright, have a nice day!" He waved and I shut the door on him.

Something was different about him. He wasn't like anyone else I had met on this island before. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to find out or not...

Of course, this piqued my interest. Due to my boredom, I made him a new project. Something to obsess over.

I ran out of my house to follow him.

"Wait! I was the new kid around here a while ago. I know how it feels. Would you like some help unpacking? If you're going to be studying me, the least we could do is be friends." I smiled at him, amazed at my sudden burst of charisma. He stared at me and smiled.

"Sure! I'd be nice if I had some help. Would you mind showing me around too?" I was very proud of myself. I was slowly edging out of my shell. It felt good to have the metaphorical sun hit my metaphorical skin after all these years. The road had been a long one to get to this point, and it may not be much to many...But it means a lot to me.

After getting his numerous boxes to the hotel, I showed him around, and then I helped him unpack.

"So," he sighed, placing a box in front of him. "This is the last of it."

"May I ask how long you plan to stay?" I looked around the room, suprised by how much it had been transformed. Clearly he intended on making this room nearly his own, and that meant he would be staying for an extended amount of time. He noticed me eyeing the extent of change in the room and smirked.

"Oh, I got permission to change the room, don't worry. Yeah, it's 'cause I'm going to be staying for a long time. I planned for about a year, we'll see where it goes from there."

"Oh, I see. Do you like it here so far?"

"The people sure are nice and polite. It's really quiet here, everyone and everything just seems so at ease. It's peaceful. And the landscape! It's so beautiful out here! I bet the water makes the summer's cool and not too bad, yeah?"

"Sometimes it gets humid, but yes. It's nice." I smiled shyly at him. I stood at the opposite end of the bed, where he sat now.

"I'm really interested in _you._ I told you where I came from and why I'm here, but when I asked you...You dodged the question. Is it too early to ask why?" He crossed his arms and his head tilted ever so slightly to the right side.

"Hmm. No, not really. It's just kind of..." I glanced away, fearing my nervousness would take over again.

"You totally don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand, I'm just really nosy."

"No, it's okay. I just haven't told anyone yet. Not even my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"...I think so." I flushed. "We aren't like...Official or anything. Yet."

"What the hell does that even mean?" He made a hilarious face and I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"I don't really even know." Something about this boy made me talkative. It was probably his charisma or his aura. Something was different, he just exuded this...Charm. It the past, it would have made me weary and fearful, but I was trying to welcome this new feeling. "I mean, we kissed and he might be moving in with me..." I could not believe I just told him that. To me, this was practically telling my whole life story to a stranger.

"Oh, I see." he waggled his eyebrows at me, and my face flushed. "I'd say that's pretty solid there."

"But we haven't really _said_ 'hey, I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend.' so I don't really know-"

"You don't have to _say_ it, silly!"

"...Well, he called me his girlfriend once, sort of..." I began to make myself confused and decided to change the subject. "Anyways, your question was why I'm here. I..." I let out a sigh and sat next to him on the bed and crossed my legs. "...I'm here because I couldn't bear living in the city anymore. It was loud and the people were boisterous and rude...There is no grass, the sun is blocked out by the buildings...It's cold and wet and very machine-like. I was born out in the country and when my father had gotten a job for an agricultural business as a member of the board, he jumped at the opportunitity."

"Understandably."

"Yes, of course. He just wanted what was best for my mother and I. We lived in a big apartment. I was very fortunate as a young girl. But I yearned for the days where I played outside without the fear of getting hit by a car or being kidnapped. My mother and father concieved another child, my little sister. One day, my father didn't come home. We found out he had been shot while getting a quick dinner at a local shop. My mother was livid and had to get a job of her own. At first, she started out small but then she got a top floor manager job at some company. My home, after my father's death...Was very quiet. I stayed in my private school and my little sister enrolled as well. We had to move to a smaller apartment, but we still lived comfortabley."

"Oh, I'm so sorry you lost your father at a young age. I lost my mother real young, too."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, I hear stories all the time about how beautiful she was and how I got her eyes and hair."

"That's nice."

"Continue." He urged me.

"...So..." I recollected my thoughts. "...I would tell my sister of the home we used to have as a bed time story. All she ever wanted was to play in the fields and meadows like I had. I would take her to the park often so she could get a feel for how it felt, but it's never the same. About two years ago, my mother and sister got into a car accident wilist taking a cab."

"Oh no!"

"...They didn't make it. So I moved out here to get away from all that."

"I see. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such nasty memories. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay. It feels good that someone knows now."

"Aren't you going to tell your man?"

"...Not unless he asks."

"He hasn't asked yet?"

"...Why, should I be concerned?"

"No, it's just_ odd _he's disinterested by your past, is all."

"Odd?" I furrowed my brow, genuinely worried. Was he supposed to be? He was a little, I guess. He never really _asked_ per se, but he called me quote: 'mysterious.' I turned to the clock and saw that it was very late. "Ohmygosh! I should probably get going. I'm sorry I must cut this short, Mark, but I do hope we can be friends! You can shadow me if you like, tommorrow."

"Yes, that would be cool. I'll come by 'round eight."

"Okay," I opened the door, "I'll have breakfast for you then. Good day."

"Bye Chelsea!"

* * *

It was now Tuesday morning. A full day and a few hours before I could see Vaughn again. I was getting nervous by the implications of us living together, and I wasn't sure I was ready for the community to a) hate me and my blasphemous ways or b) totally ignore it and put pressure on me to also feel it was okay and that our relationship was not going too fast. I didn't want to say that to Vaughn because...Where else could he stay? He hated the inn, and I wanted to please him.

I just wasn't sure how much 'pleasing' he expected from me.

I rubbed my eyes and set the table for my new friend Mark and I to have breakfast. He knew I had a boyfriend and I (for once) was not interested in a boy simply because he payed attention to me. I had no feelings for him whatsoever. Like Denny. He was a friend, this was a simple breakfast for said two friends, and...I couldn't help feeling if Vaughn walked in on this he'd be pissed and it would totally look like I'm cheating on him. If he were to feel the same way I do, that is. That we _are_ together-together and such. Because we are. Yes. Right? Yes, he's moving in. Okay. Good.

There was a knock on the door, and I ran to get it.

"Good morning pretty lady! How are you today?" Mark greeted me with a grin and I wordlessly invited him inside. He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. "Omygawd did you make pancakes?"

"Yes I did, I hope you like them!"

"I do. I'm not a picky eater. If I didn't work on my old man's farm, I think I would be pretty chubby." I sat down at the table. I sat across from him and we ate with some random conversation such as 'did you sleep well? Yes, Oh I like the sunrise here...Blah blah blah.' It was really nice to have someone to share my mornings with.

Soon I got to work and he asked me questions on what tools I used and what where the made out of and he told me several stories that compared my tools with his father's old heavy iron tools. He rambled on about how when he was young and had to use it, he nearly fell over the first time he swung a sickle and nearly killed himself. When we went to the barn he told me about his father's animals and asked me how old mine where. I told him I had bought my chickens and such not too long ago and I was still working on getting a more diverese variety of livestock in the upcoming year. He asked me how I planned to live (concerning produce) during the winter, and I said when I came to that bridge I'd cross it. As for now I had decided I was going to do some mining and foraging and I was saving up some vegetables for later. And I could always eat at a resteraunt. The perks of living on a resort island, I suppose.

We finished the interview and my work and spent the rest of the day together talking about our childhoods. We parted ways at sunset and I walked home alone.

This gave me an idea. I had been guarded with Vaughn. I should open up more. He seems to be the type who is secretly shy too. If I opened up more, maybe he would too? No, maybe he'd think I'm too...Clingy, _too_ open. This worried me. I had no idea where he stood and I had no idea where the lines where so I'd be careful not to cross them.

And I had no idea what he was doing right now or who he was doing them with.

_'Now now, you're hardly with him and you're already becoming the jealous type. That isn't attractive._' Yes, I know. But _he's_ oh so very attractive...With his boots and that hat...And those eyes...He could have any girl he wanted and he chose _me._ And my level of self-esteem dictates that I am not top choice. Intelligence hardly matters if you don't need to speak for attention...

No. I would not do that to myself.

...But..What if I _wasn't_ enough? Intelligence _does_ only get you so far...And I am shy, I am...Not...Good at intimacy. What if he wants more too fast and he gets his satisfaction somewhere else? I would no none the better and he could still pretend to like me and and and-...And then I would be a puppet and he would know and I'd be a laughing stock and be used and and-...

No no no. I really shouldn't think that way. It's not good for my health.

* * *

_A/N: My sincerest apologizes! I have failed you, dear reader. I have not kept up my promises of frequent posting. Life happens to me constantly as I hope it does for you as well, (seeing as if it didn't...You'd be dead.) And recently life had decided for me to have the need to have my entire household fall ill including myself...Exams, personal drama, and the like. Also, I had this uploaded to the site for some time, but there were odd complications that did not allow me to actually update my story, so it's not entirely my fault...But...__ Again, my apologizes. I love you. X3_

_R+R, yes? It makes me insanely happy! _


	10. The End?

_A/N: Warning. I may push the 'T' rating a bit to the max with a very small makeout scene in this chapter. Sorry for the spoiler, but...Yeah... _

* * *

I grimaced at the apporaching boat. I felt the nervousness take over me, the nausea practically destroying any confidence I had left. I wanted to leap for joy and throw up at the same time. This man will be the death of me.

"Only two suitcases? Really?" I raised an eyebrow and tried to appear as calm as possible. He gave me an amused look and smirked.

"I told you, I _work_. I'm hardly home. I had an apartment, and they keep all the appliances. I just had a bed and a dresser. Didn't watch much tv and all, had no need for anything else but clothes and such. Two suitcases's plenty." That put my mind a bit at ease concerning

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope, I'm fine." He looked around before setting the bags down into the sand and taking my face gently into his hands. He kissed me sweetly on the lips. "I missed you. It's so odd, thinking about someone all the time. When the only other person I ever used to think about was just myself..." Another peck on the lips. I couldn't think of anything to say. When he kissed me, my mind literally exploded and I drew a complete blank.

"W-we should um...We should get you unpacked..." I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"...I...I don't know." I flushed and turned on my heel. "Well, let's go." He picked up his bags and followed me. I literally trembled all the way home. I had to hug myself to stop it being so noticable. I made sure to walk two steps in front of him until we got to my door. We stepped inside and he looked around.

"I haven't been in here since that first time I looked around at your animals." He lamented, setting his bags in the doorway.

"Yes, that seems like it was a while back, now. It was just starting to get warm then, and now it's nearly winter." I nodded in nervous agreement. I didn't know what to do with myself. I was suddenly uncomfortable in my own home. I wrung my hands and stood statically by his bags as he walked around. He examined all of my things and I couldn't help but feel slightly invaded. Not in a bad way, just in...A...Way. He noted my conscious choice to keep our beds seperate and glanced at me. I tensed under his gaze, but he just shrugged. I relaxed a bit. He turned to me.

"Nice place." He nodded, taking another sweep in. He genuinely liked it. I sighed happily.

"Thank you." I clapped my hands together. "A-are you hungry? You must be starving from that trip...Would you like something to eat? Something to drink?" I gave him a wide-eyed smile.

"...Hmm. No, not right now. But thanks." He dipped his hat over his eyes.

"Oh, okay." I exhaled, realizing I was not breathing that entire time. I plopped onto my couch and folded my hands. This was on the verge of AWKWARD. He sat beside me. We sat in silence, and he played with the brim of his hat.

"...You don't want me here, do you?" He looked at the ground. I looked at him in shock.

"Of course I do! This will just take some time to get used to, is all. I'm already a complete and utter wreck around you..." I looked away and stared hard at the wooden floor of my house. I realized I needed to do a spot of sweeping soon.

"...I think it's cute." He whispered, his mouth twitching into a smirk. I flushed heavily as he brought his lips to my cheek. The brim of his hat folded upwards as it grazed my head. I shivered despite the warmth his body emitted.

"...Vaughn..." I began, " I would like to make one point before this goes any further."

"You sound like this is a business transaction." He touched my knee.

"...I apolgize for the way I speak...But um...I am...Not good at this kind of...Lovey-dovey kissy-face stuff. So...It makes me incredibley haphazardous...And there are other points I must bring up. Where do you stand on...Talking?" He stared at me blankly. I was afraid he would see this was a giant massive mistake.

"...Talking. As in, like...Now?" I shook my head.

"Sharing feelings."

"...I don't share much. That's...In the south, where I come from...In my family, sharing feelings is for sissy-boys. If you really want my input on something though, I guess I could...You know, say something." He furrowed his brow. "And about that other stuff...If showing...Affection makes you nervous, I don't-"

"I like you to, it's just...I'm very...Shy." " I confessed. " I realize the only way I'll get used to it is if we...Do that some of the time. I just...Wanted to tell you. I'm very...Innocent." I stared at my hands and his own left my knee.

"That's a nice way of putting it." He snorted, touching his hat again. I whipped my head to look at him.

"Hey!" I crossed my arms.

"Heh, it's okay. Really. You got that...Virgin-School-Girl thing going on." He chuckled and I turned a new shade of leaned back on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. I didn't mind, I did the same myself all the time. I however, crossed my legs now. We sat in silence for a few moments...And then...

Tension suddenly fogged up the air. A tension I wasn't used to. I was used to nervous or awkward tension, but this...This was different. I longed for him to touch me again. The warmth of his hands felt so nice... I touched his arm and he glanced at me. I tried to say through my facial expression what I was feeling, but I didn't even understand what I was feeling at this moment. But somehow he got it without me even realizing what this sensation was. He took off his hat and kissed me more roughly then he ever had before. He pressed me into the couch. The weight of him cut off most of my air. I became a little scared when his lips trailed to my neck. HIs fingers brushed across my chest and stomach briefly, sending small bursts of pleasure down my spine. I stared at the ceiling as my eyesight became foggy and my face became unbearably hot. I had never felt any of this before. My heart felt like it was going to burst. His mouth closed around mine again. He bit at my bottom lip and licked it, demanding I let him tongue me. I wasn't ready for that. I pushed him off gently. I panted and glanced wildly around at what is the general direction of 'stuff' in my house.

"Ohmygawd..." I breathed, grasping at my sensations ran up and down my throat where his mouth had been. Something inside of me stirred. It wanted more, but I was too frightened of whatever 'it' was to satiate it. My whole body flushed with heat. Vaughn looked at me through his silver bangs.

"Wasn't so bad, now was it?" I could hear the lust lace his voice, but he hid it well with a bit of a joking tone. I could tell he was a little disappointed I stopped whatever..._That_ was, but I was too disoriented to care.

"What exactly...Was that?" I gasped for air.

"That?" He raised an eyebrow. "That was _somethin'._" He chuckled and ran his tongue over his teeth. "Yes. Somethin'."

I was so glad I didn't have to agonize over the next time I'd see him. He'd only be gone one day out of the week instead of five days. I'd have him all to myself...

* * *

"Hey!" A giant grin and a wave came from Mark as he ran up beside me. "I haven't seen you much for the past few days. How you been?"

"I-I've been great." I pulled my jacket closer to my body to brace myself for a small gust of wind.

"Those clouds look menacing, don't they?" He was reffering to the clouds above, no doubt ready to vomit snow everywhere.

"Mmhmm. Taro says it's going to snow tonight. How are you getting along? It's only been a week since you've moved in. Are you all settled?" He walked in step with me.

"Yeah, I'm slowly getting into a routine."

"Oh, that's good." Mark put his arm around my neck in a friendly way.

"Yeah. So...You and that silver haired cowboy?" He nudged me. "I saw him walking with you the other day."

"Yes, his name is Vaughn. You haven't had a chance to meet him yet?"

"Nope, he's always got that...Grumpy look on his face whenever I go in and try and talk to that Mirabelle lady."

"Yeah...He's not actually grumpy. He's just not...Not good at talking. So he sorta does that so no one will try and strike up a conversation.."

"Ohhhh, I see." He nodded. "Well, the only way you can get good at it is if you practice, y'know?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Snagged yourself a good one, though." He sighed and put his other hand in his pocket.

"Can't say I _snagged _him, but...I suppose." I blushed and let a small smile dance on my lips.

* * *

I was so proud of myself. In retrospect, I never thought I could make it here. I never thought anyone could like me. Or like me for _me, _at least. And I did. I have friends here in this new place. I feel like I'm apart of something special. Like I'm apart of a community, and they all really care about me. Someone would care if I died. I used to be all alone in this world, and now...

When I look around at my life, I see that this is where I am meant to be. Ever since I was a kid, living with my parents, running in the open fields and being outside...This is who I am. I realize now that being a dreamer is okay. Sure, I'm eccentric. Yes, I worry all the time. Yes, I'm socially awkward and inadequate...But...Sometimes that's okay. Sometimes we don't need to talk to get our ideas through. I may not be the prettiest, I may not be the strongest...But I'm me and I like myself. It took me a long time to feel this way, but...

I'm glad.

* * *

_A/N: I really enjoyed making this story. Yes, this is **the end**. I hope you enjoyed their unorthodox courtship! I may start a new story about their next stage in life, but don't hold your breath. Currently I'm working on a oneshot of these two about Vaughn's thoughts on Mark. It's funny. Sort of. I don't know, I'm not good with humor...  
__Anyways... I love to change the main character's personality outside of the norm. As you can see, this particular Chelsea had a social anxiety disorder... (Me and my psychology...) Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the 'Mary Sue,' but I love to push the limits. Next up? I might try my hand at a perverted Chelsea...And I love Vaughn too much so It'll probably be with him... ;) Your thoughts?_

_ Cheers!_


End file.
